Various wheeled toy vehicles are known in the art. Some toy vehicles include an arm or mechanism that causes the vehicle to roll or tumble in a predetermined direction. While such vehicles provide an additional level of entertainment for a child, there is a need for a toy vehicle that may be overturned in a direction selectable by the child, and that is relatively easy to operate.